


Running Around In Circles

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim seems to zone on nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Around In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> There would be no story without my extremly patient betas Shirin and Lyn. If you break your neck in a plot hole they're all mine, for everything you like thank them! Heavy smarm, read on your own risk! And do never put those bovines from the western movies on the stove! 

## Running Around In Circles

by Suse

Author's disclaimer: I'm not making any money, not only with this story. Sue me and you'll get the angry cattle 

* * *

Running around in circles 

"And so undercover work can be considered..." Jim opened his eyes as wide as he could. Perhaps that would convince his mouth not to give in to his sudden urge to yaaaaawn. 

Detective Morrison was as dangerous as undercover work; he could bore anybody to death. 

Right now he was giving all members of Major Crime a lengthy speech about the dangers of police work. Jim Ellison could not be more jaded as he slumped in his chair. 

"Yeah, as if I didn't know that before," Blair muttered. Technically, as an observer, he didn't need to attend these meetings. He had accompanied Jim merely as a show of support. After all, Simon had even 'bribed' them all with an invitation to dinner after the meeting. Besides, Blair couldn't expect Jim to accompany him to almost every lecture about unknown tribes and then send the poor guy to these meetings alone, could he? 

Jim turned his eyes heavenward and grinned at Blair. His guide grinned back at him, knowing exactly how close he was to falling asleep on the table. The smile Blair gave him was enough to focus him completely on his guide. He started to catalogue Blair's heartbeat, his breathing, and the scent flowing off his hair when he moved his head. That was surely not a good idea as his body reacted immediately to the essence of his lover. 

Searching for something less distracting, he started to catalogue the other smells in the room; Simon's cigars were very, very familiar and Brown's aftershave was even worse. There was one smell in the room he couldn't identify at once. 

"Jim, snap out of it, we're in a meeting!" Blair whispered softly, touching Jim's knee under the table. 

"You'd better stop that or I'll have a stroke before the meeting is over." Jim groaned, his voice nearly inaudible to a non-Sentinel. "Can't you stop that until the we're back home? I've got enough ideas for the whole weekend." 

"Promises, promises..." Blair said, and then he continued to fake interest in the never-ending speech. Every meeting has an end, even if people doubt that during most, so had this. They all headed over to Simon's place. The pleasant evening made up for the boredom the team had suffered that day. The 'Crevetti la Romana' were a blast. Beer wasn't exactly a typical Italian beverage but it complemented the dish well. Jim glanced over at Blair, feeling disquieted by his partner's mood. 

I wonder what's wrong with him? He seems to be a thousand miles away. Blair nursed his beer. He only answered direct questions. Keeping up the faade was all he seemed able to manage right now. 

I'm supposed to guide; and what can I do? Nothing. This really sucks. You trust me to maintain control. I can't. I've absolutely no idea what induced your zone today. Man everything would be so much easier if you were still just a test subject. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah, Simon?" 

"Everything alright?" Simon looked at him, a tad worried. 

"Don't worry. Everything is cool. I just got lost in thought," Blair answered with a smirk. "Ya know -- unfamiliar territory." The evening passed by him in a blur. He didn't even bother about the time. 

* * *

When they climbed the stairs Jim practically had to carry Blair because he was dead on his feet. The smile on Jim's face irritated Blair's fogged brain somehow. 

"Wha... um... whassup? Why're ya smilin'? You look like a Cheshire cat, man." 

"Well as long as we're among the boys you keep up pretty good but when we get home you fall apart. I can't remember being that sleepy after only three beers." 

"Might have something to do with the fact that you outweigh me by 40 pounds?" 

Jim kept on smiling. Always the scientist. Even if he's half-asleep. He was worried, though. Blair had been in bad shape for the whole week. Being slow and silent was really not typical Blair. Tomorrow he'd ask Blair what was really the reason for his worries. Stress at the university was no excuse, Blair was used to that. 

The next morning he looked slightly better but still a bit too drowsy. Where was the typical Sandburg bounce? 

"Take a shower and I'll fix a nice breakfast. Honestly you look like death warmed over," Jim told his partner. 

"What a nice thing to hear in the morning. Love you too big guy," Blair grimaced 

Jim decided against words. He kissed Blair instead before he nudged him toward the bathroom. He only hoped for the same success with the breakfast. 

Blair hadn't been eating well the last week and so he had decided to stuff him with lots of calories. An algae shake wasn't exactly his idea of a good start to the day. 

Jim's plan wasn't a success. Blair just moved the scrambled eggs from one side of his plate to the other. Jim eyed him critically and demanded, "Blair Jacob Sandburg what's wrong with you? You're acting as if you'd been hit by a ten ton truck 

"Nothing, it's just you haven't zoned for month and now two times in one week. I haven't been careful enough. I've been lazy and I can't figure out what induced the zone outs, it really sucks," Blair answered worriedly. 

"At least you're talking again. Come on, eat your eggs. Starving yourself to death won't help me a bit." 

Blair wasn't convinced but ate his eggs obediently. "I just can't get it out of my mind." 

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just coincidence. I AM in control of my senses." 

"I'm not taking that crap man. Something is going on. Somewhere there is something I can't put my finger on. There is no such thing as coincidence," Blair murmured picking up speed. 

"You're my guide, love. Nothing you'll ever do or not can harm me." I'm fine and you're close to breaking down because of my zones. This is so unreal. 

"If I do miss anything you zone. And what about happens to me then? Nothing! I'm just fine. This is so unfair. I fail you've got to pay for it," Blair insisted. 

"Calm down. It's 10am and your heartbeat is already going way too fast. I'll fix you some valerian tea and then you can go," Jim said worried 

"Yes mom!" Blair faked a grin." Perhaps I can come up with a new test to avoid those zones." 

"Great! I'm really looking forward to it," Jim said heading toward the kitchen. In Jim's opinion valerian smelled plain awful. How could Blair drink that? The kettle was boiling quickly and he prepared a mug. He handed it to Blair, with his sense of smell turned completely down; he just hated the smell. 

He tried to keep it low when Blair planted a kiss on his lips. Blair would taste like valerian for hours. His senses of taste and smell thought different. They refused to stay dialed down when Blair engulfed him like a boa constrictor during the kiss. 

"Jim? Are you still with me?" Blair sounded irritated as he backed off. 

"Huh, what's up?" Jim asked as he shook his head slightly. 

"You zoned, again!" Blair panicked "You've never zoned while kissing me before. What did you zone on? What sense? Why didn't you come back at once, where..." 

He got faster and faster until Jim grabbed him by his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. 

"Calm down baby. Everything is fine, I'm sure it was just coincidence, no reason to worry." 

"It is not, it is not, and it is not!" Blair insisted, "I'm going to the university and check the library, now!" 

"Do whatever makes you feel better. I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do. I trust you to figure out anything." 

Blair smiled weakly. Usually he liked the trust Jim had in him but this time it only made his burden heavier. If he couldn't find out what was wrong no one could. He was the only Sentinel specialist on the whole goddamn planet. He grabbed his keys and rushed out of the loft. 

* * *

What is similar at an art exhibition, a meeting and kissing me? Blair wondered as he drove down the busy road. Okay, the first ones are easy: both are boring as hell. But kissing me definitely wasn't. 

Perhaps he zoned on sight? That can't be, he was almost asleep during that meeting. 

Frustrated he slammed his fist on the steering wheel. There was just no logical explanation. He must have zoned on taste, touch or smell then. It can't have been touch simply because he didn't touch anything during the art exhibition. That left taste and smell. 

"Time to refresh my chemistry knowledge." Uh-huh, great Blair. Now you start talking to yourself. 

He pulled into his usual parking spot. Smell, it was definitely smell. The sense of smell reacts to chemical substances in the air. 

On his way over the campus he went through everything he knew about smell. Some of his friends looked slightly irritated because he didn't stop for a little chat. Withdrawn into thought while walking around was nothing unusual for Blair, but appearing to be in another dimension entirely was. Well he wasn't but he did act that way. 

"Hi Blair, did you find your mystical hero, yet?" A very familiar female voice teased him from behind. 

"No. How about your alchemistry? Did you manage to cook gold out of sheepshit, Claire?" 

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," Claire laughed and headed toward the chemistry building. "I've got to hurry. My supervisor asked for a meeting." 

Blair made a beeline for the Chemistry building also known as the Alchemistry building. He hoped to meet some other teaching fellows he knew over there. His own familiarity with chemistry was pretty basic. A visit to at the library wouldn't help him much with his research. 

The smell in the building was overwhelming. Was there a law that every chemistry faculty in Washington had to produce hydrogen sulphide at least once a week? He decided he wouldn't stay in there longer than necessary 

Where else can I get a basic chemistry lecture? Steve! That's it, he knows more about chemistry than anybody. Steve still owed Blair and Blair was sure his friend would lend him some basic literature. 

* * *

"Hi Steve. I need your chemistry lectures, now." "Hi Blair, nice to see you buddy," Steve laughed but sobered quickly. This was more than the usual Sandburg edginess. 

"Why the sudden interest in chemistry? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you need to study chemistry twice as an undergrad?" 

"Man, that is the only stain on my honor," Blair said and urged, "may I have them?" 

"What? Ah yes... the lectures. Come in. Guess it's not polite to leave you outside," Steve grinned at the mildly agitated friend dogging him. "Sorry about the room," Steve gestured as he showed Blair an unoccupied chair. 

"Looks like Florida the day after the hurricane, man," Blair chuckled as he sat. Steve just waggled his eyebrows in mischievous agreement as he searched for the requested folders. 

"Guess a cup of coffee isn't what you need right now?" Steve asked out of a huge closet. 

"No thanks, I already had one this morning." 

"You take a cup of tea or my favorite chair won't survive the next 30 minutes." 

Blair grinned looking at the aged chair that looked remarkably like the ones that belonged to the university. Teaching fellows tended to grab them for their offices. 

"This is your favorite chair? You must have spent too many semesters in India my friend. It's a chair for a fakir." 

"Just in time to save it." Steve handed him a stack of folders. "That's all I can find right now. What do you want with them anyway, Blair?" 

"Guess you won't believe me, if I told you that I want to refresh my knowledge in chemistry?" 

Steve grimaced at the obvious obfuscation. If Blair didn't want to tell him he wouldn't. That was okay with him. 

"Bring 'em back whenever you're finished." 

"Sure." 

* * *

Jim paced around not unlike his spirit guide, a jaguar. He had a bad feeling about Blair being so focused on research. If I could only convince him that my zones were just the result of a bad week! The art exhibition, the meeting and this morning... I can only agree with him. There was nothing similar. It's as if I zoned on nothing. 

He continued pacing. Blair must rub off on me. I've never been this edgy before. 

He depended on Blair so much. If Blair went into overdrive, Jim would soon be following behind. Sometimes I wish the pre-Sandburg Ellison was back. 

* * *

"Sandburg, you're driving me nuts. Sandburg!" Uh, if he's calling me Sandburg, not Blair, something must be really wrong. 

"What's up?" 

"You've been listening to that particular song for three hours now." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. Shut the stereo down or they'll never find your body. By the way what are you reading there? I've never seen you look so frustrated while reading." 

"It's giving me a headache." 

"The music, yes me too." 

"No chemistry." 

"I knew you wanted to change the topic of your dis. But chemistry, isn't that a bit too far fetched?" 

"Ha, ha very funny Jim. I'm trying to figure out if there could be a chemical substance that induced your last zones." Blair sighed tossing the book onto the bed and lying down. 

"Sorry. Guess I shouldn't tease you. I didn't mean to mock you." 

Jim carefully removed the folders from the bed and drew the Indian blanket over Blair. He's not complaining about me mothering. He must be more tired than I thought. 

* * *

Four hours later Blair woke up. Wandering out to the kitchen he noticed that the grocery list wasn't on the counter anymore and so he assumed Jim had left for shopping. A small slip of paper by the phone said: Just left to do some shopping for dinner. I'll be back in a few and do the cooking. Love Jim. 

Blair couldn't relax so he rummaged through the loft. He'd missed something. Where was the similarity? What does smell alike at an art exhibition, in a meeting and while kissing me? Checking his watch he decided to take a shower before Jim's return. 

A few minutes later Jim arrived arms loaded with grocery sacks. He was in good spirits because he knew he had everything to lighten up Blair. A romantic dinner was one of the two things that never failed to calm Blair down. The other one... well that could follow for dessert. No matter how tense the situation was or how much work they had, those two always worked on his lover. 

"You're already back?" Blair asked, as he left the bathroom in a cloud of steam. 

"Yep, you've got exactly 40 minutes until dinner." 

"What are you going to cook, big guy?" 

"Well, to quote a certain witchdoctor: I'm experimenting in pan cultural cuisine." 

"What? It's only May and you've got a sunstroke?" Blair kidded good-naturedly. Sobering quickly however, he added. "Are you sure it's such a good idea? I mean you've been pretty sensitive the last week." 

"38 minutes and nothing to worry about. I've eaten this before." 

"Alright. I'll be back in five and help you with whatever you're preparing." 

Together, they cooked a delicious dinner of sprouts, rice and vegetables. Jim grinned inwardly as he tossed the ingredients into the wok. Three years before he wouldn't have even considered eating this. Whenever Jim cooked one of Blair's favorite dishes, without a special occasion, he surely had special plans in the works 

...not that I mind these kind of plans. Blair understood it too well. 

Suddenly, the vegetables didn't seem quite so interesting any more. Blair stepped behind his lover and gave him a passionate hug. 

"What are you doing?" Jim asked surprised. 

"Hmm, who was the detective of the year again? It's nothing. Just for being you." 

"Well, if that's true I really like being me," Jim smiled seductively. In the meantime he started to kiss a trail down Blair's jaw line. 

Good food, white wine and a few strategically placed candles had been Jim's plan for the evening. Since Blair had become his lover, Jim's idea of a perfect evening had changed a lot. James Joseph Ellison decorating his home with candles? Major Crimes would be rolling on the floor laughing if they knew, but who cared. 

Darkness fell earlier than usual because of the heavy black clouds hovering over Cascade. 

"I "I can't allow you to cook for the next BBQ. The ladies of Major Crimes would kidnap you on the spot." 

"I take that as a compliment on my cooking," Jim stated innocently. " Or do you want to get rid of me?" 

As if he didn't know the answer to that question! "No way, man." Nothing can ever make me want that. And nothing can make me spoil this perfect evening by asking you about your senses. 

"You'd better finish the rest of your rice or I'll have to eat the dessert all alone." 

"Dessert, alone? I sense a technical problem there, Big Guy." Definitely no way I'm gonna ask him about his senses now. 

"Not that kind of dessert." Jim was talking about the home made fruit cobbler." 

"Great! How come I didn't smell anything when I came out of the shower?" 

Jim explained that old Mrs. Stone who lived downstairs had made it especially for Blair. Seems I'm not the only one worried about him. But talking could wait until tomorrow. I'm just happy he forgot about my senses this evening. 

* * *

No one who knew Blair would believe how easily he could be seduced. Jim knew it and he often took advantage of it. 

He's so predictable... and I love it. Jim thought as he lowered his lover to the bed. Seductively he undressed him while he explained to him everything he had in mind for the night. 

"First I take your left sock, than the right sock,..." 

"Couldn't you perhaps go a little faster, I'm dying here man." Blair had finished the job of undressing Jim within seconds. 

"Hey, I'm a tad older than you. I tend to take things slower now and then." 

"Think I should rethink that Big Guy thing, perhaps Slow Guy would be better?" 

"We've all the time we want, honey." 

Blair purred and simultaneously slung his legs around Jim. All Jim's workouts seemed useless the moment he was in bed with his lover. All control over his body faded to non-existence. Kissing a trail down Blair's furry chest he heard Blair's heartbeat accelerate. 

"Jiiiim," was all Blair managed to say when Jim slowed down even more. 

From constant chatter to one syllable in 10 minutes, not bad. 

Jim moved around in a smooth movement. Finally he stopped tormenting Blair and engulfed his throbbing cock with his mouth. 

Blair came way too fast and Jim followed a second later. The smell of pheromones was overwhelming, Jim loved it. He loved Blair's smell, his voice, his hair, everything. He had been in love with other people, too. He'd even been married, but Blair was the first one that he was absolutely sure loved him back unconditionally. 

Now he had Blair focused on a new goal. Fucking his sentinel senseless. Blair nearly disappeared from view for a few seconds and rummaged through the bed stand. He reappeared with the bottle of lube. Slowly he warmed some of it between his palms. Jim hardened again just by watching. Blair knew exactly what he was doing to his lover. Even without sentinel senses he could feel the heat pouring off Jim's body. Deliberately Blair started to coat himself with some of the lube. Jim's hands were out to the side, fingers clutching and releasing the bed sheets repeatedly. 

"Nervous?" Blair asked as if he didn't know the answer. 

Jim didn't speak but simply pulled Blair closer. 

"You're the guide, so guide me," Jim said in a husky voice. And that was the last coherent sentence he managed for a while. Blair didn't waste much time with stretching as he started to make love to Jim. He made only slow movements until he felt that his lover was comfortable. 

The air of the loft seemed laden with electricity and at least twenty degrees warmer than before. With a short gasp Jim came all over Blair's stomach. Feeling the climax rock through his sentinel Blair came a second later crying out incoherently. 

They snuggled up close for a few minutes but Jim didn't like to doze off like that. Waking up glued to Blair's skin was not his idea of a perfect morning. 

When he returned with a washcloth to clean them both up Blair was already asleep. He is never too exhausted for sex, I just hope he'll sleep through until morning. 

Crawling back under the sheets was in a matter of seconds. Blair snuggled up close to Jim. Instinctively he sensed that his Sentinel was keeping guard. No nightmares or worries could get him as long as Jim was close. 

Slowly Jim allowed himself to doze off with the sound of Blair's heartbeat lulling him into sleep. 

* * *

When Blair woke up the next morning he felt absolutely relaxed. The smell of coffee already lingered in the air. The shower was still running so Jim couldn't have been up long. Even the weather was considerably better than the day before. Some rays of sunshine tickled his nose and so he decided to get up and join Jim under the shower. 

Sleeping upstairs was way better than sleeping in his old bedroom. 

Halfway down the stairs the memory came back. Fuck, there is still an unsolved problem. I'm a loser and Jim depends on me. This morning had exactly ten good minutes. 

He lost all interest in an early morning shower with his lover. Only the tempting smell of coffee kept him descending the stairs. His mind said grab some coffee and solve that enigma; his body thought differently. 

Man, I feel so dead beat. I just want to curl up in our bed and sleep until the next millennium. 

Sighing he poured himself a cup of coffee and watched the small clouds of steam emerging from the hot liquid. 

"See anything interesting in there?" Jim leaned over the counter to nuzzle his lover's earlobe. 

"Huh, did you say something?"<something>

The puzzled expression on Blair's face said more than a thousand words could. He was already totally absorbed in theories. He couldn't keep that up much longer, but he tried nonetheless. 

"Blair, we've got to talk." 

"Hey, that's my phrase, not yours. Can't it wait a few minutes? I just need to look up some stuff on the net." 

"You are not switching that thing on before breakfast. I'm fixing something to eat so you go and shower. We'll talk and then you can torture your laptop to your heart's content, alright?" I hate to order him around like that. But he won't do it if I just ask. 

"Makes sense, sorry for being such a pain in the ass lately," Blair muttered as he stumbled towards the shower. 

He is just too obedient, as if he feels guilty about something. Quickly he grabbed Blair's wrist and looked deep into his guide's eyes. 

"You're never a pain in the ass. A bit hyper perhaps, but never a pain in the ass." 

Blair wasn't convinced. It was ten am and he could already feel a terrible headache coming on. Usually it started with a throbbing sensation and got much worse until it was pounding in his skull. 

Today I'll find a solution and everything will be fine. Today I'll find a solution and everything will be fine. Today I'll find a solution and everything will be fine. 

That would do it as the mantra for today. 

Today I'll find a solution and everything will be fine. 

Jim shot him another worried glance but didn't say anything. 

* * *

Blair ate breakfast without mentioning cholesterol or saturated fat. That was highly unusual! 

Jim had the sneaking suspicion that he had a first row seat at one of the famous Sandburg movies. He just didn't choose to play along this time. He's NOT in the mood to talk. Let's check this day in the calendar, this is a once in a century event. 

"So what do you want to talk about tell me, Jim? Is it about the broken coffee maker? I know I promised to replace it last week," Blair asked with an atypical wooden expression. 

"Ya really think I would make such a fuss about a broken coffee maker? Hey, it's about you!" 

"Me? I'm fine, the university is not bugging me and Simon gave us the weekend off. What could be wrong with me, man?" 

Jim moved his chair closer to Blair's and took his lover's hands in his own. 

"I'm worried about you. For a grad student you're remarkably self- unaware. You're neither eating nor sleeping properly, unless I force you. What is on your mind? Don't shut me out sweetheart." 

"Sorry," Blair said almost timidly. 

"What 'sorry'?" Jim was completely puzzled. He'd expected a lot of possible answers but that 'sorry' had him puzzled. 

"For being such a wreck the last week. I'm just not making any progress in my research about your latest zones. It's eating at me, I can't think of anything else nothing, nada, niente, zero!" 

"I've always zoned now and then. I didn't expect that to disappear completely!And you're always there to guide me out of them." Jim made a futile attempt to reassure his love. 

"That's not the point. I could always figure out what you zoned on. But this time, nothing. It's too damned dangerous. I just have to find a solution. What if it is because of something I'm doing wrong? I can't accept that." 

Jim just sat silently for a moment. All that worry because of me. If it was possible I'd love him even more for that. Searching for eye contact again he whispered, "No matter what happens, I'm absolutely sure you did nothing wrong. If you can't believe yourself believe me, love," Jim said and sealed his statement with a tender kiss. 

* * *

"Shreeeeek, beep, beep...," the modem squealed as it connected to the net. What the hell am I looking for? I've absolutely no clue. 

Grasping every straw Blair decided to join a chemistry geek newsgroup. It didn't really help because he knew neither the question nor the answer, but it felt good to be doing something at least. 

<Earn money surfing the net> an advert flashed on the screen. Arrgh, I hate those day glow banners appearing from nowhere. <Do you really trust your old car?> Shut up I don't need or want a..." 

<What can I feed my African pygmy hedgehog?> aw shut up. 

He slammed his laptop shut with a rough movement. Carefully he opened it again to shut it down properly. Why the heck can't forty- two be the answer for all questions of the universe? 

Two hours wasted and he had made no progress at all. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rubbing his eyes he realized that he now had a full-blown headache. 

* * *

"Blair, are you alright?" Jim asked from the living room, hearing a small groan. 

"Yeah, just a little headache, no worries." 

"What are you going to do about it?" He wasn't willing to let Blair disregard it that easily. 

"Nothing. I think I'm gonna check Steve's notes another time. I think I'm close to a solution. It just keeps slipping away." 

"Aww. I know what you're talking about. Would you mind if I headed over to the PD and grabbed some files?" 

"Nah, just go. I'm fine. But I can't come with you. I think I'll bug Steve some more. Perhaps he can clue me on the right substances." I wish I was really so sure. I still don't have the slightest idea what I'm looking for. 

* * *

When Jim arrived back at the loft half an hour later Blair was gone. Perhaps I should try to figure it out myself? Nah, he's the scientist. I'm the cop. 

He took a bottle of water from the fridge. A Sunday with bright sunshine, Blair running all over Cascade and he had to stay in the loft and do paperwork. To be honest Blair still did most of his paperwork... The jealous comments about that fact were common whenever Blair arrived at Major Crimes. Often he stopped by after the university to free his lover from the work. 

Jim took another glance at the sunshine outside. Quickly he picked up his notes again, another pen and his bottle of water and headed for the park. 

He sat down under a large willow tree. Then he began to sift through his paperwork once more. How can Blair manage that. Hell, sometimes he seems to like it. 

* * *

The library seemed to be the best place to search but Blair didn't have a clue were to start. At first he had tried the chemical abstracts but they had only confused him more. 

"Hi Blair. Did you miss the anthropology section? What are you doing here again? So close to the dreaded chemistry books?" the young man teased. 

"Hi Steve. I'm looking for a certain chemical substance." 

"What? Wouldn't a laboratory be a better place to look for it?" 

"Joker. I'm looking for the formula for it." 

"I see. Anything specific?" 

Two hours later Blair had learned the very basics of describing chemical substances. He also had a brand spanking new copy of "Chemical Abstracts". Steve had said if the substance was known to science it would be in there. 

Great millions of substances and I've got to go through all of them. 

But Steve had some free time and helped him with the search as well. The explanations were simple. But it still was work for at least ten grad students. 

Sighing Blair packed the heavy books in his backpack and walked toward his Volvo. Just watch out for the characteristic groups...Steve must be joking. What the hell is a characteristic group? If it wasn't so serious I'd laugh at it. Blair thought on his way out. 

* * *

A light breeze produced a soft murmur in the trees. Jim leaned back and sighed contently. The work had been done much faster done than he had expected. It was atypically sunny for Cascade, so he decided to wait for Blair's return outside. He should be back within the next half an hour. 

A cheerful group of three young women passed on a nearby path. "Yeah, he's really handsome," a black haired girl mused clearly looking in Jim's direction. 

"Forget about him, Connie. He might like curls, but his roommate's." 

"Blair and Jim are a matched set?" 

"Yep, they're a couple," the blonde girl confirmed it. 

The third one added laughing: "You know the good ones are always gay or taken. Those two are both." 

Jim gave them a blinding smile. They couldn't know that he had heard every word. 

Being a Sentinel has advantages. 

* * *

Searching through his backpack Blair dug out his keys. He rarely had to use them to enter. If Jim was at home he always opened the door for him and welcomed him with a kiss. 

Seems it took Jim longer than he thought. 

Tossing his keys in the basket he was surprised. The keys to the truck were in it. Something felt wrong. Opening the french doors to his old room he jumped back totally startled. 

A jaguar... a jaguar... there. Behind those doors is a really huge black cat, fuck. Calm down. That just has to be a trick of light. The chances that there is really a jaguar in that room are really low. It's ridiculous! 

Slowly he opened the doors again. The huge cat was still there stretched out on the futon. 

Yes, this is the moment you've completely gone bananas. 

He closed the door once more and slid down the wall. Slowly his labored breathing returned to normal. 

Jaguar, Jim's spirit guide. But it is not meant to make personal visits. Only if the Sentinel was in immediate danger. Shit. Where are you, Jim? 

The spirit guide disappeared as his duty was done. The guide was on the run to take care of his Sentinel. 

* * *

We've got a new patient. Approximately forty years, male, possible sunstroke," the EMT announced as he wheeled the unconscious man in. 

"Name? How 'bout that?" 

"We found no ID or anything else that might help to identify him. He was found by some young women in the park near Prospect Avenue." 

"Prospect?" The doctor lifted his head with a strange look. Taking a closer look at the features of the patient he groaned. 

"Yeah, anything unusual about Prospect?" The EMT asked. Technically his work was done but the groan had awakened his curiosity. 

"May I introduce you: to Detective Ellison. I think it is the first time he's come here not saying he was fine. He and his partner are almost regular visitors here. Please tell the head nurse on the way out to call his partner. She'll know the number by now." The doctor shrugged helplessly "and tell her that Jim will be alright. By the way, you were right, it is a mild sunstroke." 

* * *

The very minute Blair reached for the door handle the telephone rang. He didn't know if he should be relieved or frightened. 

Just a sunstroke no bullet hole. Thank god for small favors. What a stupid saying. 

The call had taken no longer than 5 minutes but Blair felt as if he'd been hit by a freight train. Last time he checked a sunstroke wasn't life threatening. Just calm down. Get Jim's emergency bag from upstairs and drive calmly to the hospital. Despite his efforts to stay calm and unruffled his hands trembled badly as he took the bag. Then he drove like a bat out of hell on his way to Cascade General Hospital. 

* * *

"Blair, room 5022," he was welcomed by the desk clerk. He had been there so often that he didn't need any further information. 

"Thanks," Blair managed to say before the automatic door closed behind him. 

That's the ultimate sign I've been here too often. 

As Blair opened the door the doctor was on his way out. He knew that Blair would follow him everywhere until he got a complete list of Jim's injuries and treatment. So he decided to fill Blair in and THEN have his break. Blair could be really stubborn. 

"He has a light sunstroke and some fever because of the dehydration. I haven't given him any drugs because of his sensitivity." 

"Is there any reason to keep him here?" 

"We've got to check for after effects like dizziness, or headaches or shivering. 

"We've given him IV solutions to replace his fluids, and tepid sponges to lower his temperature. The brain swelling that caused the unconsciousness wasn't too serious." 

"Then there's no real reason for you to keep him here, is there?" 

"Yes, I know I can't keep either one of you here. I just want Jim here until the afternoon. If he doesn't show any symptoms by then you can take him." 

The puppy dog look Blair had given the doctor had worked again. No one could ignore it. 

* * *

Slowly Blair sat down next to Jim's bed and entwined his fingers with his lover's. 

"Why does this always happen to him? I'm almost never injured," Blair sighed 

"Selective memory, chief? I'm pretty sure you get injured on a regular basis." 

Blair practically jumped out of his skin. 

"Man, I thought you'd be asleep. You scared ten years off my life!" Blair smiled, happy to see Jim awake because the doctor said Jim wouldn't have to stay overnight if he felt good enough to leave later. 

"You're always there when I wake up, aren't you?" 

"Depends on where you're planning to wake up. Doctor says it was only a light sunstroke and you're allowed to leave when you feel up to it." 

"They know me by now, huh?" 

Blair smiled as Jim mirrored his earlier thoughts. "Guess so. Doctor says he'll check again on you in two hours and then leave you to my TLC." 

"Sounds great," Jim yawned and started to fall asleep again. 

Blair tried unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position in the hospital chair. He was convinced that Jim had been zoned when he got the sunstroke. No need to worry him. I've got the chemistry bible and I'm gonna find the substance. 

Lifting the huge brown and white book from his backpack he started on the very first page. Impress, security advice nomenclature, the substances \- there he started to read. Alcanes tend to react slowly. They're common in gasoline and similar substances. Nah, that can't be what I'm looking for. 

Jim shifted slightly in his bed alerting Blair. Everything was fine. Blair continued to focus on the book. 

Alcohols. I think I can forget about them as culprits as well. After all he never zoned on a beer. 

It went on like that for lots of pages, substances and minutes. 

* * *

Earlier than expected Blair was allowed to take Jim home. The doctor had given Blair a long speech about how to care for Jim. Plenty of fluids, no sun and generally taking things easy for a while. The ride to the loft appeared endless to Blair. Not only because he hated driving the truck. Jim nearly got seriously injured because I'm a sluggish guide. I wonder if he knows that he zoned or if he doesn't want to see it. No sensible person would sit in the sun until his brain is fried. But Jim was too distracted to realize his lover's distress. 

So a brief kiss and a 'thanks love' was all Jim said when they finally made it to the loft. Then he made a beeline to the bed upstairs. 

Blair was again alone with the book. After eighty pages he couldn't think straight any more. He lowered the book to the table to avoid any noise. As quietly as he could he sneaked to the kitchen. Preparing tea in absolute silence was an art form for Blair. As he returned to the couch he started to flip through the book again. 

History of chemistry, well that sounds marginally more interesting. 

He started to read the chapter about the early scientists. Well, that is cool. The structure of benzol was discussed for a long time among chemists. But then one man dreamed what it could look like and it turned out that he was right! Why can't that happen to me? Sounds like a great... And Blair fell asleep on the book. 

The jungle. Well he often dreamed of the jungle that was nothing new. But why is everything colored so strangely? He wandered through the undergrowth and touched some of the plants. They don't feel different. He was absolutely sure that he was dreaming but decided to relax and enjoy the dream. He watched a colorful bird that landed on bright green flower and started to nibble at its leaves. Slowly the flower turned red and the bird flew away. What a weired dream, Blair thought. The same scene happened again and again .Whenever an animal started to interact with a plant or another animal, one of them changed their color and disappeared. It's like the warning labels in the supermarket. The colors might stand for edible or not. Blair awoke. 

That's it. It's ok for Jim to smell something but if he focuses on the wrong smell it's dangerous. It's like bright light can harm the eyes, some smells can harm the nose. It's a sentinel's way of self-defense when the guide isn't available! 

What have been the most prominent smells the last times he zoned? 

With a little help from his laptop and the Internet he quickly figured the substances out. Combined with what he excluded before it narrowed the possible culprits down pretty much. The first was valerian acid found in his tea, the second one solvent from the paint and solvent again from the pencil used in the meeting. Well, his dream had given him the final hint. 

All substances had a similar chemical structure, if Jim avoided focussing on those things there was no danger. Basically everything that smelled acrid to a normal human. Blair flexed his fingers and stretched. 

I've got it! It hadn't been easy. 

But what about the afternoon in the park? Well, I'll figure that one out when he's awake. But if I continue to bounce like that he'll be awake in a minute. 

He decided to get some fresh herbs and cook something to celebrate his discovery. It was the first time in days he felt like cooking something and eating it. 

* * *

Shortly afterwards Jim descended the stairs. He pretended to be surprised by the dinner he saw. Of course he had smelled everything long before from the bedroom. 

"Let me guess. I've been asleep for half a year and it is the fourth of July?" Jim kidded. Blair had figured the reasons for his zones. He was happy as a cricket. 

"Exactly," Blair smiled. "So sit down and eat so we won't be late for the fireworks." 

Blair explained his theory about the zones to Jim and he nodded in agreement. They could also figure the reason for the zone in the park. Jim must have focussed on the perfume of the three girls. He would be safe as long as he avoided concentrating on certain smells. 

"That's great. You can't safely focus on a woman without me around," Blair laughed. "Makes me feel much better about leaving you alone in the park." 

"That must be some deity's wicked sense of humor. But I don't mind, the only thing I want focus on is you." 

"Sounds like a promise to me," Blair purred. 

"Anything you want. Just promise me you'll trash the valerian." 

" Romantic, as always." 

"You don't like me any more?" Jim kidded. "That's fine with me. Then I can sleep in the new night blue satin bed sheets all alone tonight. I don't think you want to sleep in the same bed with me." 

"Night blue? Cool, let's say whoever's upstairs first gets the bed?" 

"No way a short legged cricket like you can make it faster than I can." 

They both raced up to the bedroom. They didn't even stop to think about the dirty dishes. All tension had lifted of from their shoulders and they tested the quality of the new bed sheets thoroughly. 

* * *

"What were you two doing last night? I heard your laughter half the night." Mrs. Stone inquired as Blair left the house to fetch some bagels for breakfast the next morning. 

Blair almost blushed and answered. "We watched a movie about great scientist of the past. Did you know that the structure of Benzol was discovered in a dream?" 

"Really? Well that's interesting," Mrs. Stone agreed. "I hope you two aren't too sore from sitting on the couch for so long." 

"I've got to go. Jim's waiting for breakfast." This time he did blush. Seems as if old ladies aren't what they used to be anymore. he thought as he hurried up the stairs. 

* * *

End 

"Damnit, Spock, I'm a reader, not a writer! Besides, I don't have the time! I've got patients to attend to, damnit!" 

"Doctor, it is illogical to spend countless hours reading and yet claim not to have 5.6524 seconds of spare time in which to send the author honest feedback so that she may increase your reading pleasure in the future." 

"You know, I hate it when you start spouting logic." 

"Yes, Doctor, I am well aware of your aversion to reason. I find it curious you chose a career in science. Perhaps you would have been better suited to the legal profession." 

* * *

Ahem! In case you didn't get the hint... send feedback to Meremptah@gmx.net ! Snippet used with permission of DawnC - thanks! 


End file.
